scponecanonprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-999
SCP-999 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to a mass of orange slime capable of inducing euphoria in those who touch it. Description SCP-999 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to about fifty-four kilograms of sapient gelatinous, orange slime. Biography Experiments During its time in Foundation custody, SCP-999 was at one point fed a can of cola alongside its normal breakfast by a member of Foundation staff. This caused SCP-999 to become very active for a period of half an hour during which it bounced off the walls around it. The SCP then ceased bouncing around and refused to eat or move for the rest of the day, appearing visibly queasy. SCP-999 eventually recovered from this state and the staff responsible for feeding it cola were reprimanded. Due to this incident, a addendum was added to the SCP's entry warning all staff not to feed SCP-999 any kind of caffeinated soft drinks. SCP-999 was used in a number of experiments with other anomalous entities. Dr. ████ was involved in an experiment in which SCP-999 was introduced to SCP-682 to see if its ability to induce euphoria could be used to lessen 682's homicidal rage. Upon entering SCP-682's containment area, SCP-999 immediately slithered toward the other entity and began gurgling elatedly before moving in front of SCP-682 and beginning to jump up and down while producing a high-pitched squeal. SCP-682 then crushed SCP-999 with its foot, completely flattening the smaller SCP. The tickle fight This attack prompted researchers to try and end the experiment, but before they could intervene, SCP-682 began chuckling in reaction to SCP-999's euphoric effect. The smaller SCP then began moving out from under SCP-682's foot and up its leg, eventually reaching SCP-682's neck and beginning to nuzzle it with pseudo-pods. This prompted SCP-682 to begin repeating the word "happy" over and over for several minutes, before breaking out into constant laughter. SCP-682 then began rolling on its back and lashing its tail around, asking SCP-999 to stop the tickle fight to no avail. The tickling continued until SCP-682 appeared to fall asleep with a smile upon its face. After fifteen minutes of no activity, two D-class personnel were sent into the containment area to remove SCP-999. Upon the removal of SCP-999, SCP-682 immediately woke up and began laughing manically. The larger SCP released a wave of energy from its body that caused all within range to collapse into fits of hysteric laughter. With its guards incapacitated, SCP-682 was able to escape its containment area, slaughtering many in its path. During the containment breach, SCP-999 attempted to save as many members of Foundation staff as it could by taking them to safety to recover from the effects of the wave. SCP-682 was ultimately re-contained and stated that it did not want to come into contact with SCP-999 again, while SCP-999 showed no fear of SCP-682 and indicated that it would like to interact with it again. Containment procedures SCP-999 is designated Safe by the SCP Foundation and is given access to freely roam the facility it is kept in, but not beyond, during the day when there is not a lockdown in effect. During lockdowns and at night, SCP-999 is required to remain in its pen for safety and sleep respectively. The pen for SCP-999 is to be kept clean and restocked with food twice daily. All staff at the facility are allowed to enter SCP-999's pen and interact with it when either unassigned to a project or on break. Those interacting with SCP-999 are to speak to it in a calm, non-threatening tone and play with the entity if it is bored. Appearances *The Tickle Monster *SCP-978 Extended Test Logs Notes and references Category:Safe SCPs